


Secret Desires

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi's mind wanders during target practice. What would she do if she could have her way with the sexy armory officer? (01/29/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

> To be brave is to love someone unconditionally, without expecting anything in return. To just give. That takes courage, because we don't want to fall on our faces or leave ourselves open to hurt.
> 
> â€”Madonna (1958- ), _O Magazine,_ January 2004

My hands are shaking again. I silently curse them. It happens every time. Target practice always makes me nervous. It's because he's always there. Each lesson, he puts his hands on mine to steady them; however, this only succeeds in making them shake all the more. He presses his body against my back sending chills down my spine. Unaware of doing so, I allow myself to lean slightly into him. He is giving me instructions, but I hear no words.

I hear only his soothing accent playing games with my senses. I feel his hot breath of my neck, which runs my mind and my heart in dizzying circles. I don't dare turn and look him in the eye. A woman could get lost in those deep blue pools that are his eyes. All that is not seen in his face is seen in those eyes. Those deep blue pools are the windows to his very soul. I close my eyes and allow myself to imagine what it would be like with him.

I feel one of his hands slide gently over mine as he whispers instructions into my ear. Slowly, his hand travels lightly up my arm to my shoulder and then makes its way expertly down the curves of my body. I hold in a groan as his hot breath tickles the inside of my ear.

I squeeze the trigger, but my shot completely misses the target from the surprise of feeling the tip of his tongue on my neck. He removes his other hand and trails it down to my waist. I discard the phase pistol immediately and pivot to face him. I then push roughly against his shoulders causing him to trip over his own feet.

I then proceed to pin his wrists to the ground and grind my hips against his causing him to arch his back violently and let out a loud moan of longing.

"Don't tease me, love. You know I can't control myself when you do," he says.

I smirk. "I do know, my love. That is why I engage you in rougher foreplay than most of your previous partners. Do not fear, my love. I will not hurt you...much," I say huskily.

Again, I grind my hips against his. "God, love. You sure know how to arouse a man," he says.

I smirk. "I make your blood boil more than any other woman in the universe?" I ask, though I know the answer.

"You get to me like no other, love," he says.

I reward him with a sweet peck on the lips, allowing my tongue to graze them. He lets out a loud growl. I feel his manhood stiffen against my lower stomach. I lift his shirt over his head and run my hand slowly from his neck to his navel, fingers splayed. Again, his back arches violently. I slide up him and grind my womanhood against his manhood in an attempt to cause his release. He lets out a loud grunt and arches his back as his release draws near.

I smile as he grits his teeth against its intensity. I then straddle him,legs bent at the knee, lying on the ground with my feet facing back. I lean over him and suck sweetly at the taut muscles of his chest. I hear him emit a growl of pleasure. I can't help but smile. I kiss my way from his navel to his neck, running my hands through his dark locks I feel him begin to buck beneath me.

Again, I grind my hips against his feeling him surge beneath me.

"Come for me, my love," I say, my voice husky and dripping with pleasure.

He lets out a groan and arches his back. I smile as I feel the spasms rock his body and his fluids seep through. I roll over now so that he is on top. I allow him to restrain me as he envelops my mouth in a hot, searing kiss. Slowly, he lifts my tank top over my head. As his hand moves to my navel while the other caresses my breast, I allow a low growl to escape my throat. Slowly, his hands move to pin down my wrists as he buries his face in my breasts.

He sucks on the already stiff tips before slowly taking more and more of my swollen breasts into his mouth. I let out gasps of arousal and surprise as he nibbles them sweetly. I moan his name as his thumbs gently massages my wrists. I hear him laugh as he kisses his way down to my navel causing my blood to boil. I fight against his grip on my wrists. I want to hold him to me and never let go.

"My love, maybe we should take this somewhere more private. The middle of the armory isn't exactly secluded," I say.

He laughs. "My quarters, perhaps?" he suggests. I gasp for breath and nod.

The corridors are empty (which isn't surprising since it's the dead of night)...or so we think. We turn the corner hand in hand and we nearly run into Captain Archer. The smile quickly vanishes from the face of the man standing next to me and his face goes whiter than the dress I wore to my senior prom. Captain Archer smirks and raises an eyebrow at us. I swear he picked that up from Sub-Commander T'Pol. It looks like she's starting to rub off on him. I brought my hand up to my mouth to cover my smirk. I feel the man next to me squeeze my hand tighter.

"Good evening, sir," I say.

Captain Archer nods. "I believe it's after oh one hundred, Ensign. So then it's good morning. What are you two doing up at this hour?" he asks.

I look over at my lover and see his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Target practice, sir," I reply trying to keep a straight face.

"So how'd you do?" Captain Archer asks. I catch the suggestive tone in his voice and I can't help but smile.

"I'm getting better every night, according to my teacher," I say gripping my lover's hand tighter.

After a moment of confusion, my lover catches the double entendre of my words and the flush in his cheeks deepens.

"Well, good night Ensign, Lieutenant," he says and continues down the corridor.

I turn to my lover and burst out laughing at the look on his face. He glared at me for a moment, but then, he, too, burst out laughing.

* * *

"Ensign, are you alright?" I hear him ask. I open my eyes and shake my head clear.

"Ensign?" he says.

I feel a slight blush creep across my cheeks. "Yes. Fine, sir," I reply.

He clears his throat. "Ahem. I think that's enough for tonight. Well done, Ensign. I'll see you on the bridge," he says.

I nod as he leaves. My passion for him rages like an ever-burning fire that, though unfueled, burns for eternity. I only hope that someday, he fuels that fire making it burn stronger than before.


End file.
